


Rent-A-Cuddle LLC

by wontonto



Series: AkaKen Week 2020 [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Youtuber AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:22:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26377984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wontonto/pseuds/wontonto
Summary: Kenma's fans have been pestering him about having a relationship, and he's getting a little stressed. Kuroo and Bokuto offer him an outlet, and despite the fact that it might get messy, Kenma decides to give it a try.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Kozume Kenma
Series: AkaKen Week 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1903564
Comments: 4
Kudos: 77
Collections: Akaken Week 2020





	1. Chapter 1

The life of an internet influencer wasn’t an easy one, especially when there were fangirls left and right begging to have your babies. Kozume Kenma was one YouTube gamer seen as one of those influencers. He didn’t really understand why he was so popular, if he was honest, he just did the things he wanted to do and people enjoyed them enough to share his videos and watch them consistently. 

But sometimes the fame got to him. 

He didn’t really like going to conventions; sure there were some fans who respected his privacy but there were others who demanded to know if he had a girlfriend. Of course he didn’t; he didn’t even like women. He didn’t have a boyfriend, either, though. But all he could really answer when asked those questions was, “I am not currently in a relationship.” 

Fans had theories that he was hiding a romantic relationship with his friend Kuroo, who was also a relatively famous YouTuber, focusing on cooking. The thought made Kenma gag, honestly. He’d been friends with Kuroo since they were kids and although he loved Kuroo platonically, there was no way he’d ever want a romantic relationship with him. It didn’t help that Kuroo called him “Kitten” teasingly. Fans went insane the first time Kuroo had said it. 

Fortunately for both of them most fans had dropped that when Kuroo announced he was in a relationship, and it wasn’t with Kenma. His boyfriend was a YouTuber who focused on fitness, named Bokuto. They had the most crackhead energy when they were together and Kenma was happy his best friend had found someone. 

But the fans were relentless. 

“Dude, you’ve gotta just like... lie or something. Find someone who'd be willing to pretend to be your boyfriend,” Bokuto said one day when the three of them were hanging out, editing videos together at Kuroo’s house. 

“That’s a great idea, babe! Your fans would probably leave you alone if you’re in a relationship, Kenma,” Kuroo had agreed. 

“But I don’t lie to my fans, guys,” Kenma shook his head. 

“In any case, I think you should get laid and that way it’ll release at least some stress,” Kuroo shrugged. 

Kenma rolled his eyes. “Yeah, cause that’d be great publicity.” 

"It’s a thought,” Bokuto said, putting his hand on his chin. “Or...” Kenma could’ve sworn a lightbulb went off above Bokuto’s head and he immediately didn’t like it. “Dude! Gimme a second, I just had a genius idea!” 

He started slamming keys on his phone, looking up something and Kenma looked over at Kuroo with an incredulous look. Kuroo shrugged, peeking over his boyfriend’s shoulder. “Ohhh, that’s what you have in mind,” he smirked. 

“I am very uncomfortable with the energy we’ve created in the studio today,” Kenma sank down into his chair, trying to hide behind his long hair. 

“C’mon, Kenma, it’s not bad! Look!” Bokuto flipped his phone around to a website that offered cuddling services. 

Kenma blinked. _"Really?_ Why?” 

“You can just hire someone to cuddle with you for a night or something so you don’t have to be so lonely, Kenma!” Kuroo declared grandly. 

“And where did you get the impression that I’m lonely?” Kenma played with his hair. 

Both of them looked at him. “Kenma, you have a cat and want more. You’re lonely.” 

“I’m not, though. I have my cat for a reason; so I'm not lonely.” 

“C’mon, Kenma, just try it once? For us?” Kuroo pouted. 

“You’re not going to leave me alone until I say yes, are you?” he sighed. 

“Nope! We just want to make sure that you’re happy!” 

“Whatever, fine.” Kenma looked up the website on his laptop, surprised that you could choose who you wanted among “professional cuddlers.” There were men and women, along with their names and pictures and even reviews from clients. 

Kenma was actually amazed with how well the website was put together; with how above-board it all seemed. It was all about cuddling, and sex was strictly forbidden. If any cuddlers had sexual relations with their clients, they were given a warning and put on probation. And if any clients initiated anything sexual, they were immediately put on the blacklist and they couldn't use their services again. They enforced that harder than almost anything else. They put the safety of their employees above all else. It seemed like all potential clients were to undergo a background check before they would even send their employee out. 

“So? Anyone strike your fancy?” Bokuto leaned against Kenma’s shoulder as Kuroo leaned against the other, sandwiching Kenma between the two of them. 

“Hmm, not really...” He scrolled through the list of employees, none of them really catching his eye. He wasn’t really a cuddly person, so he wasn’t entirely sure what the “ideal” cuddle buddy would be like. He figured someone he wouldn’t be attracted to would be his best bet, so men were immediately out. 

He was just about to use the filter to make sure that men weren’t a part of his available options when he saw... _the most beautiful man._

He had short curly black hair, with stunning gray-blue eyes. He was smiling slightly, an air of mystery around him. The name below the picture was Akaashi Keiji. 

Before he could really tell himself not to, he was clicking on Akaashi’s picture to see what the reviews said about him. 

_“Akaashi’s presence is so soothing!”_  
_“He’s tall so being his small spoon is the best!”_  
_“His arms are so nice and his body temperature is high, so he’s nice to have around during winter nights!”_

He received almost all glowing reviews, and Kenma realized that the two idiots had been quiet for way to long. He looked up over his laptop to find them staring at him expectantly. 

“Well? You found someone you’re thinking of renting, aren’t you?” Kuroo had his Cheshire cat grin on. 

“So what if I have?” Kenma shrugged. 

“We’re just trying to look out for you, Kenma,” Bokuto reminded him. 

“Whatever,” Kenma shook his head, going back to Akaashi’s profile. It said that he was comfortable with pets, no allergies, so that was good. If he did end up renting this guy for a cuddle session, he didn’t want him to be uncomfortable around his cat. 

As he kept looking into the Rent-A-Cuddle (what a stupid name, honestly) LLC, he noticed that the option was available to rent a person for one, three, or five nights. There was a customizable option as well, but after messing around with it, he noticed that the highest number of days in a row was seven. And apparently a restriction was put on a reservation after that many days, making sure the same client couldn’t monotonize a single cuddler for months at a time. 

It seemed like the company took really good care of their employees, which Kenma appreciated. He thought at first that it was going to be some shady back-door human trafficking deal, but... The company even had how their funds were dealt with, it was all very open. 

He once again looked at the idiot duo who were still staring at him expectantly. “Yes, a guy caught my eye and I’m considering renting him for a night or two, okay?” he rolled his eyes. 

They gave each other high-fives with huge grins on their faces, like they’d accomplished some huge feat. 

Kenma rolled his eyes before looking at the price. Apparently each cuddler had a different price range depending on how popular they were. Akaashi was evidently one of the most popular because his rental price was a bit ridiculous. Kenma almost reconsidered because of how expensive just one night was, but…something about those eyes drew him in. 

He couldn't believe himself when he clicked the “Checkout” button for one night with Akaashi Keiji. There was a box that had an option for additional comments and Kenma idly put, “never done this before, my friends put me up to this, but I hope it'll be a good experience.” 

The date he put was for almost two months in advance because that's apparently how popular Akaashi was. Kenma wasn’t sure about the whole thing, and he just hoped he wasn’t making a huge mistake. 

… 

Two months passed and Kenma had been so busy with making videos and sending emails out confirming his attendance to some conventions that he was completely blindsided when he got a text from an unknown number. 

_Hello, Kozume. This is Akaashi Keiji, are you still wanting to go forward with your appointment tomorrow?_

Kenma was confused for a good while, just staring at the text for a few moments. He'd been streaming at the time, so when he just froze, his friends wondered what was happening. 

“Sorry, I just got a text and I don't – Oh! Nope, never mind, I know exactly what this is about.” He sighed and sent a quick text back. 

_I paid for it, might as well go through with it._

Akaashi replied scarily fast. 

_Great, I'll be there about fifteen minutes before our designated meeting time, since there's some release forms that need to be signed and I'd like to make sure all the rules are gone over._

_Ok, thanks I guess._

_Just doing my job. If you have any questions, feel free to reach out to me._

Kenma signed off his stream and bit his lip, wondering if he’d made the right decision. He'd honestly straight up forgotten about this whole thing, and it was a little weird. 

He sent a text to Kuroo, asking to call him when he had a minute. 

Half an hour later, Kenma's phone rang with a call from his friend. 

“Yo, what's up?” Kuroo asked as soon as Kenma answered. 

“Well, do you remember I got an appointment from that cuddling agency that you and Bokuto made me look up?” 

“Oh yeah, how'd that go?!” 

“It’s tomorrow. And the guy I requested texted me and like… I don't know what to do! Do I buy him food? Do I clean my apartment? I'm at a loss here.” 

“Well, you could just text him and ask him what you need to do. It’s that simple.” 

Kenma sighed, running a hand through his hair. “Ok, you're not wrong since he did say to reach out with any questions, but…” 

“Then just text him, Kenma. I've gotta go, Koutarou just got home.” 

Kuroo hung up and Kenma rolled his eyes at his friend’s audacity. He made it sound like texting was easy, but Kenma had always been a little anxious to text people he didn’t know. Especially when this guy was just some rando he was renting off the internet. That was definitely the weirdest part of this whole situation. 

He bit his lip and decided to just go for it. 

_So... I’ve never done this before, what do I need to do to prep for it? Like, clean my apartment? Do I need to buy you food? I’m just... confused..._

Just as before, only a few moments after he’d sent the text came the reply. 

_It’s completely natural to be confused. Do what makes you feel comfortable. If you’d like to clean, that’s alright but if you don’t want to that’s okay too. I will get food before I arrive, so no need to worry about me. And we will go over the official rules when I get there._

Kenma bit the inside of his cheek. Akaashi seemed to be very serious about his job, and that was something Kenma admired. He’d never really been super serious about YouTube; he’d started it as an aside to his business but it had gotten a lot bigger than he’d expected. He wasn’t very invested in a lot of things, so he admired those who found what they loved. 

He sent one more text to Akaashi. 

_I have a cat, I hope that’s not a problem for you..._

_Not at all, but thank you for letting me know._

Kenma stared at his phone for a few moments before shaking his head. He shouldn’t be obsessing over this; it was getting a little weird. 

… 

The next day came and Kenma woke up when his cat started screaming at him for her breakfast. “Yes, yes, I’m awake,” he grumbled, gently swatting at Shiro, the black cat that was screaming in his ear. Kuroo had named her Shiro, the irony not lost on anyone. 

She screamed one more time before hopping down and swishing her tail impatiently. “Don’t give me that look, little miss,” he raised an eyebrow at her. “You’re cute but you’re not exempt from my wrath, you know.” 

She let out a small mew, and it absolutely melted Kenma’s heart. “I hate that you’re so petulant in the mornings and then act all cute two seconds later when I give you your breakfast,” he rolled his eyes. 

He grabbed a bowl of cereal for himself and plopped down in front of his computer to start editing his videos. He usually hired someone to edit for him, but as strange as it was, editing was more soothing to him than shooting the actual video.

He spent hours like that, editing two of his videos in eight hours. He was a little surprised that he’d gotten all the way through the two, but it was worth it. He sent out a few emails regarding convention appearances and accepting them because he knew it would be good for his fans. 

He stretched as Shiro made herself comfortable on his lap and he looked down at her. “You always come to cuddle at the most inconvenient times,” he rolled his eyes. 

She stood up on her back two legs and rested her paws on his chest as she rubbed the top of her head against his chin. “Acting cute in hopes that you’ll get treats, huh? Well, you’re right.” 

She meowed happily and hopped off his lap, swishing her tail as he made his way to the kitchen. “I hate that you can manipulate me so easily,” he muttered. 

The doorbell to his apartment rang and he suddenly remembered his appointment with Akaashi. “Shit, Shiro, I haven’t cleaned up or anything!” he hissed, noticing that he was wearing his grubby sweatshirt and sweatpants, glasses perched on his nose. He hadn’t taken a shower that day, either, which he couldn’t believe. 

He knew that keeping Akaashi waiting was rude, but at the same time... 

No, he couldn’t keep him waiting. 

He went up to the door and took a deep breath before swinging it open. 

Pictures did not do Akaashi justice. He was tall, a good six inches taller than Kenma. He was also wearing a pair of glasses and had a small duffel bag in his hand. His hair was full of soft looking curls, and Kenma wanted to run his fingers through it. 

“Kozume, I presume,” he said. 

“Yes, that’s me,” Kenma nodded. Shiro curled around his ankles, mewing and looking curiously up at Akaashi. 

“Pleasure to meet you, I’m your appointment for today, Akaashi Keiji.” He stuck his hand out and Kenma automatically shook it, his heart starting to beat faster when he noticed how much bigger Akaashi’s hand was. Damn, he’d never realized how sexy a man’s hand could be. 

“Please, come in,” Kenma gestured and moved aside so Akaashi could get in. 

“Thank you,” he bowed politely. 

This guy was almost stuffy with how business-like he was, but Kenma couldn’t pit it against him. He must have had to cuddle with some creeps during his time at the company. That reminded him, he hadn’t showered and he hadn’t even changed the sheets on his bed! Who knew the last time he’d done that?! 

“Um...” Kenma said awkwardly. “So... paperwork we need to go over, yeah?” Well that could’ve been worded better. But this guy was making Kenma feel things he hadn’t felt before and his brain was short-circuiting. 

“Yes, of course,” Akaashi nodded. “Do you mind if we sit at the table and go over it?” 

“Sounds good.” 

They sat down and pretty much everything Akaashi said went over Kenma’s head, but the gist of it was that no sexual relations were to be had; though morning wood was more often than not a factor for one party or another, so as long as nothing happened it wasn’t a problem. They set boundaries, where touching was appropriate, kissing wasn’t allowed (a personal preference of Akaashi’s, apparently, other cuddlers didn’t mind it). 

After they’d gone over everything and Akaashi had put his papers away, Kenma coughed awkwardly. “So... before we cuddle and stuff, I’d like to take a shower first and change the sheets on my bed, just so you aren’t cuddling with me being all gross.” 

Akaashi gave him a small smile. “I appreciate that, a lot, actually.” 

Kenma cocked his head to the side. “What, do people not do that for you?” 

“You have no idea the conditions I've had to bear in some instances,” Akaashi shuddered. “Rich bastards thinking they’re entitled to things I'm not willing to provide.” 

“Why not just tell your boss, then? It seemed like the company values their employees, which is something I really admire.” 

Akaashi blinked at him. “I _am_ the boss. And I do make sure to take care of my employees.” 

“Wait, what? Really?” 

“Yeah, you didn’t see that I’m the most expensive to rent?” 

“No, I did notice that, I just... figured that it was because you’re the most desired one.” 

“I am, mostly because people think they can use me as a sugar daddy,” Akaashi rolled his eyes. He then clamped his mouth shut. “I don’t know... why I'm telling you all this.” 

“No, I get it,” Kenma nodded. “That’s why I don’t like going to conventions. Fans get crazy.” 

“Conventions?” Akaashi cocked his head to the side. “Are you a celebrity?” 

Kenma’s jaw dropped. “Oh my god, you don’t know who I am, even though you did a background check on me?” 

“I never do the background checks personally, so I can say that I have no idea who you are, other than the information you provided on the original information sheet.” 

“You have no idea how happy I am to hear that, honestly!” Kenma smile was huge as he laughed. “It’s so refreshing! Anyway, I’m going to go take a shower really quick and then change the sheets. Make yourself at home and play with Shiro, my cat, if you like.” 

He disappeared into the bathroom and took the quickest shower of his life, making sure to clean himself thoroughly. He was so happy to finally find someone who wasn’t fawning over him like a starstruck fangirl. He could get used to this. 

… 

The reviews about Akaashi were right; he was an _amazing_ cuddler, and although Kenma was sure that he’d make a great big spoon, being _his_ big spoon brought Kenma so much joy. 

He was able to rub his cheek on Akaashi’s soft curls, and he was more than happy to wrap his arms around a body bigger than him. It seemed like Akaashi appreciated it as well, as he held onto Kenma’s hands around his stomach to keep him in place. 

The next morning when Kenma woke up, he found himself face-to-face with the beautiful angel known as Akaashi. He smiled, wondering when he’d last slept so well. 

He would’ve kissed Akaashi’s lips were he a lover, but he wasn’t. 

Kenma shook his head at the thought. This was strictly a business agreement; nothing more. Of course Akaashi would never be his lover. 

There wasn’t any way he would be. 

Not that Kenma wanted him to be, no way. 

It was about five minutes before Akaashi woke up, and he grinned as soon as he saw Kenma’s face. “Good morning,” he said, his voice husky. 

“Morning,” Kenma replied. “Um, do you want breakfast or something before you leave?” 

“No, thanks, that’s over the line for me. But I really liked cuddling with you, Kozume. It’s not often I get to be the little spoon.” 

Akaashi got up and Kenma walked him to the door with Shiro trailing behind them and purring as she curled around Akaashi’s ankles. 

“Don’t kill the man before he can get out the door, Shiro,” Kenma sighed, trying to pry his cat off of their guest. 

“I think she likes me a little too much,” Akaashi smiled. “Um... if you ever want to do this again, let me know before you make the reservation and I’ll give you a discount code.” He ran a hand through his hair and Kenma could’ve sworn there was a tiny bit of pink on his cheeks. 

Kenma raised an eyebrow. “You do that for all of your clients?” Whoops, that came out with more venom than he’d meant it to. 

Akaashi’s expression hardened. “No, as a matter of fact, I don’t. And if you want to pay full-price, then fine. But don’t expect the same experience as last night, or for me to even say yes.” 

He shut the door behind him quietly, which hurt more than if he would’ve slammed it. 

“Well, Shiro, I just royally fucked that up, didn’t I?” he said quietly to his cat. 

The only answer she could offer him was a small meow that sounded questioning. 


	2. Chapter 2

Akaashi tapped his pen on his desk as he scrolled through emails and thought about a certain apparent celebrity that he’d overlooked. “Kozume Kenma…” he muttered to himself. 

He wasn’t above looking up dirt on people ( _especially_ celebrities who used his company’s services), but he felt like looking up dirt on someone who had hurt his feelings was just petty. And Kenma couldn't have known how attracted Akaashi was to him, because he didn't tell him. It had been the same thing with Bokuto during their college years. Akaashi hadn’t ever made a move, and now he was dating some weird guy he'd met at a YouTube convention that he'd done collaborations with. 

Wait… conventions. Kenma had mentioned that, and what if…? No, that was just too coincidental, right? 

Just to be sure, though, Akaashi went to Bokuto's channel and looked up the collab videos he'd done with his boyfriend. And when he went to Kuroo Cooks, sure enough there were a few videos with Kenma in them. And then he looked at Kenma's channel, Kodzuken, and was amazed at how many subscribers he had. 

After doing his YouTube deep dive, he figured he should call Bokuto to make sure he didn't have a hand in this. He could forgive Bokuto for many follies, but this was honestly stepping over a line, one that Akaashi didn’t realize he had. So, he could forgive Bokuto for this, but if he did it _knowingly,_ that was where Akaashi drew the line. 

He shook his head as the phone rang. 

“Hey, ‘Kaashi!” Bokuto answered suspiciously quickly. 

“I have a question for you, Bokuto,” he said calmly. “Do you know a Kozume Kenma?” 

“Yeah! He's Tetsu's best friend! Why?” 

Akaashi narrowed his eyes. “You sound like you know something.” 

“What? I mean, I know Kenma, yeah, and Tetsu and I have done some collabs with him because it’s more fun when there's three of us. Especially since Kuroo actually knows how to cook and me and Kenma don’t and it’s hilarious to see Kuroo have an aneurysm every time we try.” 

Akaashi sighed. “Were you the one who told Kozume about my company?” he asked point blank. 

“Wait… don't tell me he rented you?!” 

“He did.” 

“Oh, shit, I didn't think he would! I mean, you are the most good looking on your payroll, _and_ he is rich enough to afford you, so I guess I shouldn’t be surprised…” 

Akaashi sighed. “I should've known the two of you were behind this,” he muttered. 

“Why, what happened?” Bokuto asked. 

“I don't want to talk about it, and I don't want you butting your way into my love life.” 

“Wait, ‘Kaashi, who said anything about a love life?!” 

He hung up before Bokuto could question him further, realizing his mistake at having brought up his love life or lack thereof. He wanted to take Kenma out on dates, he didn't want him to just be another client. He’d never really had this problem before, and he might’ve absolutely ruined it. Unless... 

He went back to the Kodzuken channel and looked for a business email he could contact. He smirked to himself. Maybe he could actually salvage this, even for the betterment of his own company. 

… 

A few weeks later, Akaashi got the latest email that had a video attached. He eagerly clicked the play button and it started with Kenma sitting in front of his camera with his hands pressed palms together in front of his face and his eyes closed. 

“Friends,” he started, pointing his hands at the camera as he opened his eyes. “I have received yet another glorious gift from a sponsor. They’ve been sponsoring me for many videos, so I’ll just cut right to the chase.” 

The camera cut to a screen of Akaashi’s company website, and his smile grew. 

“The sponsor is Rent-A-Cuddle, and it’s just as it sounds, you rent someone to cuddle with you for a night or so. They have a strict, _strict_ policy against any hanky panky, and it’s all kosher. You have to be an adult to use their services, sorry to all of you underage. But for those of you who might be interested, they have a plethora of employees of ages ranging from early twenties to late thirties for those of you who are lonely and don’t have a life partner, like me. Just for you guys, as my viewers, if you use the promo code ‘KODZUKEN,’ that’s my channel’s name all in caps, for the next month you’ll get a fifteen percent discount on any Rent-A-Cuddle buddies you might want.” 

The camera went back to Kenma, who actually was smiling. “Now, their full policies are _very_ strict so I recommend you look it all up since I can’t go over all of it in my pitch, but I _promise_ you all, it’s one million percent worth it. Again, Rent-A-Cuddle, promo code ‘KODZUKEN,’ fifteen percent off, and you _will not_ regret it.” 

Akaashi paused the video and smiled. He took out his phone and sent a text. 

_It looks great, I approve of the pitch._

He’d really used the sponsorship as an excuse to text Kenma on a regular basis, and it had _worked._ He got amazing advertising for his company, and they’d had a spike in clientele, almost all of them taking advantage of Kenma’s promo code. Akaashi wasn’t complaining at the minor loss of revenue from the discount because of how many more clients he gained. He also had to make sure that his employees didn’t get overworked because of the spike, and that had caused some unneeded friction in the company. But not many people quit from Rent-A-Cuddle because it actually had great benefits and Akaashi was proud that his turnover rate wasn’t big. 

He’d even gotten offers from much bigger companies to buy him out once he’d started sponsoring Kenma, but he hadn’t accepted. He’d grown his company from the ground-up and only over his dead body would he let it get into the hands of some rich bastards. 

_Glad you liked it, I put a lot of work into it._

Akaashi rolled his eyes. 

_I could tell._

Akaashi got a call from Bokuto, who was probably watching one of Kenma’s videos with Kuroo, since they watched their friends’ videos together. Akaashi wasn’t sure if Kenma joined them. Bokuto had, on multiple occasions, asked Akaashi if he’d join them for their friend watches, but he’d refused every time. 

“Akaashi!!!” he screamed. “You’re sponsoring Kenma’s channel now?!” 

“I am, yes,” he answered. “I’m getting a ton of revenue from his promos, and I appreciate his business very much.” 

“You never sponsored me when I asked you to,” Bokuto pouted. 

“Because you asked me a million times, and you’ve never used my services.” 

“I have too, Akaashi!” 

“Mmhmm, I have documentation of all my clients, Bokuto, and you are not on the list.” 

Bokuto gasped. “Isn’t that a breach of confidentiality, Mr. CEO?” 

Akaashi rolled his eyes. “I’m joking. I obviously keep all of my clients’ information confidential. I just know that you’ve never used my services because you have Kuroo and even when you weren’t together, you slept like a rock every night.” 

“I... You got me there,” Bokuto sighed. “But why are you sponsoring him now? Didn’t something happen between you two after he rented you?” 

"I’m hanging up now, goodbye Bokuto.” 

“Wait, Akaashi!” 

He didn’t and hung up the phone. 

It quickly pinged with a text from Kenma. 

_So... you’ve been sponsoring a lot of my videos, but are we going to continue just ignoring the fact that we cuddled that one night and then I fucked up and you just left?_

Oh. Cutting right to the chase, huh? Two could play at that game. 

_Well... off the record, you hurt my feelings. You made it sound like my services weren’t... appreciated._

He took a few looks at the message before he sent it. He didn’t want to come off as clingy, and it felt like he was just whining. 

So he deleted it. 

_I guess I was just hurt that you thought I offered the discount to all my clients. I mean... I told you that many clients want to use me as a sugar daddy, right? But you’re different._

Before he could question that one too much, he decided to send it and bit his lip as he waited for Kenma’s response. He was quick texter, not wanting to make people wait, as it could be a missed opportunity; he’d learned early on in his career. 

But Kenma took his sweet time texting back. Akaashi understood that sometimes he was too busy filming or editing his videos that he couldn’t text back immediately, but... 

His phone buzzed. 

_…Yet here I am, kind of using you as a sugar daddy, y’know?_

Akaashi was stunned. 

_It’s a mutually beneficial agreement; what are you talking about? I've gotten so many more clients from your promos than I ever could’ve imagined._

He really wasn’t aware that Kenma had been considering this a sugar daddy agreement. It most definitely was not. Especially since Kenma had been doing well enough on his own; he hadn’t _needed_ Akaashi’s sponsorship. 

_...You’re sure? You don’t feel like I'm using you at all?_

Akaashi sighed. He knew he was anxious about some things, but maybe Kenma rivaled him in some ways. 

_Can we meet and talk about this face-to-face? If you’re okay with that, I mean. I don’t think text is sufficient for this kind of conversation_

For once Akaashi didn’t have to hold his breath before Kenma replied. 

_Yes, ofc, I'll meet wherever you want. You’re at your office right now, right?_

He chuckled at how eager Kenma was. Apparently he wasn’t the only one who’d been wanting to clear the air between them. 

_I’m not at the office. Meet me at this address._   
_It's my place._

He sent the address of his apartment and bit his lip. He’d never had anyone associated with his company over to his place. Especially not someone he was so attracted to. 

The next time he looked at his texts, the message head the read notification, and Akaashi hoped that meant Kenma was on his way over. 

He started a pot of water to boil and got out some tea, hoping that it would calm both of them down enough for them to actually have a conversation. 

They hadn’t talked face-to-face since the first and last appointment that Akaashi had had with him. They hadn’t even talked on the phone; they’d communicated through text and emails, and mostly in a professional manner. 

It wasn’t long before a few timid knocks came on his door. He didn’t want to risk it being Bokuto, as he was known to come over unannounced, so he looked through the peep hole first. Sure enough, Kenma was standing in front of his door, a hat on his head and his hoodie pulled up to hide his face. 

Akaashi nearly snorted at the lame attempt at disguise, but he appreciated the effort. He cleared his throat and opened the door, smiling. 

“It’s good to see you,” he said quietly. 

Kenma nodded and bit his lips as he shuffled awkwardly. “Yeah, it’s been a while.” 

“I’m not going to make you stand out here, come in,” Akaashi gestured for Kenma to come in and he scuttled in like some kind of frightened animal. 

Akaashi repressed the urge to roll his eyes because he knew that Kenma had been gaining much more attention, even from his own employees. Many clients had wanted to talk about Kenma’s games and videos and so his employees had to get educated. Just enough to satisfy their clients; but he knew that some had become genuine Kodzuken fans. 

“So...” Kenma licked his lips, fiddling with his fingers. 

“Have you really considered me a sugar daddy this whole time, Kenma?” Akaashi decided to not beat around the bush. 

“Kind of... I mean, what? You get publicity from my channel; I get paid a portion of what you make off of my promos. It just seems... too much like a sugar daddy/sugar baby situation to me.” 

“Sit down,” Akaashi waved his hand at the couch. “What kind of tea would you like? I have chamomile, jasmine, Earl Gray, hibiscus... take your pick.” 

“Um... jasmine, I suppose,” Kenma mumbled as he sat down on the couch. 

“An excellent choice; it’s my favorite.” 

He prepared the cups of tea and set them on a tray to steep before making his way over to Kenma and setting the tray on the coffee table. 

“Look, Kenma, I've never seen our situation as anything remotely like a sugar daddy/sugar baby thing. Because, honestly, you’ve never actually needed my sponsorship. You were doing well enough for yourself without me.” 

“That’s not true! Your –” 

“Let me finish, please?” Akaashi gently reached out to touch Kenma’s arm. His mouth clamped shut immediately. “Thank you. I’m going to lay all my cards out on the table here. I reached out to you about the sponsorship because I didn’t want to lose contact with you. An olive branch, if you will. But also...” He took a breath. “I'm not sure if you noticed or not, but I removed myself from the list of available cuddle buddies.” 

Kenma blinked. “You did?” 

Akaashi tried to hold back his blush as he admitted, “I figured that if anything escalated between us that it wouldn’t look good for the CEO of the sponsor to be with... the one being sponsored.” 

Kenma’s jaw dropped and his face flushed. “You really...? Wow. Did you really fall for me that fast?” 

Akaashi would’ve thought it arrogance if it was coming out of anyone else’s mouth, but the way Kenma looked at him, and the way he whispered the question was sincere. 

“I did,” Akaashi nodded honestly. “I’m not one to believe in love at first sight, but... just the way we fit together and your calming presence and just the way you tried to make me as comfortable as possible in your apartment made me happy.” 

“I feel like that’s just... common courtesy... And you had a funny way of showing it; you were so stuffy,” Kenma smiled. 

“Hey, you were an unknown client, I had to be cautious. I almost agreed when you asked if I wanted breakfast. That’s a big no-no for the company as a whole. Even if we do background checks, my workers might end up with someone who could poison them.” 

“Wow, I guess... you really do think of everything, don’t you?” 

“I try to,” Akaashi shrugged. “I really don’t want anything to happen to my employees.” 

“See, this is why I really like your company ethic, Akaashi. You’re so caring for all of your employees.” 

“I really try to be,” he shrugged. “Without them I never would’ve gotten where I am today. Sponsoring a world-famous YouTuber.” 

Kenma rolled his eyes. “Shut up.” 

Akaashi hummed, putting his arm on the back of the couch and resting his chin on his fist. “What else do you like to do, other than game?” 

Kenma blinked. “I guess... I mean, I'm thinking about starting my own business, I guess...” 

“Really? Well, I have a few things to say about that. If you ever have any questions, my door is always open.” 

“Thanks, that makes me feel a little better about it,” Kenma smiled. “Um... Can I ask you something, too?” 

“Of course.” 

“You really... I mean... do you see this going anywhere?” 

Akaashi shrugged. “I think we have good chemistry, don’t you? If anything did happen, I might have to revoke my sponsorship, though, just in case people think I'm playing favorites.” 

“People aren’t already saying that? I’m pretty sure there’ve been conspiracy theories already. I saw comment boards about how you weren’t on the list anymore, but I didn’t believe them.” 

Akaashi hummed. “I’m surprised people have been watching me so closely.” 

“I mean, who wouldn’t be?” Kenma raised an eyebrow. “You’re a rich CEO, you’re totally handsome, and apparently you’re the best cuddler on your roster. I bet a ton of people were sad to see you disappear.” 

Akaashi blinked at how blunt Kenma was being, but he wasn’t complaining. “Oh? You think I'm handsome?” 

“Well, duh, who wouldn’t?!” Kenma waved his hands wildly, trying to hide his blush. “I mean!” 

Akaashi put his finger over Kenma’s lips. “You know, you’re really cute when you’re trying to act all put-together. But you’re just as weak to my charm as everyone else, aren’t you?” 

Kenma narrowed his eyes. “Okay maybe I am, so what? What are you gonna do about it, Mr. Sponsor?” 

“Hmm... I wonder,” Akaashi shifted closer to Kenma on the couch, putting his thumb on Kenma’s chin. “Wouldn’t you like to know?” Their faces were close together, Akaashi’s breath ghosting over Kenma’s lips. 

“I would... actually,” Kenma said softly, blinking and looking at Akaashi’s mouth. 

Akaashi hummed, softly brushing his lips against Kenma’s. “That’s what I’m going to do, and I’d like to do more of that if you’d like as well.” 

“I thought you didn’t kiss your clients,” Kenma said stupidly, his brain not processing anything that was happening. 

“You’re right. I don’t,” Akaashi smiled, waiting for Kenma to catch on. 

“Wait. Hold up,” Kenma put his hands on Akaashi’s shoulders, gently pushing him away slightly. “What are you saying?” 

Akaashi sighed and shook his head. “I’m _saying_ that I don’t think of you as a client and I don’t think of you as only a way to expand my business, though you’ve been very helpful in that respect. I’m saying that I think of you as a romantic interest because of who you are.” 

Akaashi could feel the heat of Kenma’s blush from a few inches away, and he was certain that his own cheeks were blazing as well. He wasn’t usually this forward, but he felt like Kenma deserved only the truth of his feelings. 

“I... wow, okay. Um... are you sure?” Kenma asked, licking his lips. “Cause like... I’m not sure I'm ready for this, but...” 

Akaashi gently brushed his hand through Kenma’s hair. “We can take it as slow as you need. We can get to know each other little by little, or as much as you want. I’m sure about this, Kenma. I’m sure about us.”

Kenma looked into Akaashi’s eyes and saw nothing but gentleness, a softness that he’d never seen anyone use when looking at him before. 

“Well... I’m game if you are,” he shrugged, leaning in to give Akaashi a hug and bury his face into Akaashi’s neck. 

“So romantic,” Akaashi chuckled, wrapping his arms around Kenma’s back. “I’m glad you’re willing to give this a shot.” 

Kenma wouldn’t admit it until much later, but Akaashi had stolen his heart from day one. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and that concludes AkaKen week 2020!!! i'm...... honestly not sure what happened with this chapter, i kinda blacked out while writing it during the second half of it and don't remember much of it (it's almost 3am as i post this and i just finished the chapter fkdsahogiajgo), so if that has a _completely_ different feel that the whole rest of it, that's why.  
> anyway, i just wanted them to be soft but it was taking too long and i did the writing equivalent of taking two dolls and smashing their faces together while saying, "NOW KISS" because i got impatient.  
> i just need them to be happy together always... 🥺

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 7 - Free Day
> 
> uhhhhhh i have nothing to say for myself about this tbh lol. other than apparently i'm not ready to be done writing akaken so ofc this has to have at least two chapters. probably just the two. it was going to be fake dating, but i'd already started writing this and didn't want to change it lmao. ~~this was one of my ideas for the sleepover day, obviously it didn't make it for that, but i'm pretty satisfied with how this turned out. and now i gotta write the other chapter lol~~


End file.
